


Kitchen Delight

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something very erotic about Eliot; it's there in everything he does, fluid beneath his skin in every little movement. And Nate loves it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Delight

There's something very erotic about Eliot; it's there in everything he does, fluid beneath his skin in every little movement. And Nate loves it, loves watching him. Will quite happily spend hours watching him; fight, walk, sit, ride... doesn't matter what because that eroticism is there.

But then, when you put Eliot in his element, in the kitchen, that eroticism and sensuality just explodes.

So, Nate settles himself down at the table, coffee mug in hand and just watches. Watches Eliot cooking. Baking. His hair loose, pulled back from his face with a bandana. Black pyjama pants laying low on his hips. A navy wife beater showing the play of the muscles in his arms and shoulders as he whisks the bowl of cream, whipping it up.

Eliot turns, bowl in hands and sits down opposite Nate. He places the bowl on the centre of the table between them and dips his finger into the cream. He raises it to his lips and sucks it off, then repeats the motion, smearing the cream over Nate's lips.

Nate grins, his hand shooting out to grasp Eliot's wrist. He lifts Eliot's hand to his mouth, sucking his finger between his lips, making the younger man moan and lean forward, fisting a hand in Nate's shirt and dragging him up, forward, over the table to kiss him; Nate's hand fisting in Eliot's hair as they kiss, hard and needy.


End file.
